megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rush
Rush (ラッシュ Rasshu) is Mega Man's faithful robotic dog. Created by Dr. Light to assist Mega Man in his travels, he debuted in Mega Man 3. Initially, Rush was able to transform into a coil, a hoverboard, and a submarine. In Mega Man 6, he was upgraded and gained the ability to fuse with mega Man to form the Power and Jet Suits. In Mega Man 7, his jet and coil abilities returned, but he now had Rush Search, a detection mode. Also, both of his suit transformations combined into one: the Super Adapter. In Mega Man 8, he has more abilites than ever, including a transformation into a motorcycle and healing abilities. He also appeared as a rare virus in the Mega Man Battle Network series. Mega Man and Bass CD Data Rush supports Megaman on many occasions. He is very good at finding items. "I came to help you, Megaman!" Good point: Loyal Bad point: Curiosity Like: Playing Dislike: Remodeling Items The ways Rush is used in the games. Rush Coil A coil appears in Rush's back to Mega Man reach high places. In Mega Man 5, Rush's legs turn into a coil and he jumps with Mega Man. Appearances: Mega Man 3, Mega Man 4, Mega Man 5, Mega Man 7, Mega Man II, Mega Man III, Mega Man IV, Mega Man V. It is also used in RockBoard to jump part of the board. Require: You start with it in Mega Man 3, Mega Man 4, Mega Man 5, Mega Man 7 Defeat Venus (Mega Man V) Rush Jet Rush turns into a jet to transport Mega Man. (It's like an upgrade of the Item-2 from Mega Man 2) ]] Appearances: Mega Man 3, Mega Man 4, Mega Man 5, Mega Man 7, Mega Man II, Mega Man III, Mega Man IV. Rush also takes this form in Mega Man 8, but it can't be used as a item. It has also appeared in the Mega Man cartoon series. Require: Defeat Needle Man (Mega Man 3) Defeat Drill Man (Mega Man 4) Defeat Gyro Man (Mega Man 5) Find in Junk Man's stage (Mega Man 7) Rush Marine Rush turns into a submarine that can shot. It can only be used inside of water, but it can jump out of the water after it is used. Appearances: Mega Man 3, Mega Man 4, Mega Man II, Mega Man III. It has also appeared in the cartoon series. Require: Defeat Shadow Man (Mega Man 3) Defeat Toad Man (Mega Man 4) Defeat Metal Man (Mega Man II) Rush Power Adapter Rush junctions with Mega Man to turn him in Power Mega Man. It is able to break blocks charging Mega Man's punches. Appearances: Mega Man 6 Require: Defeat Flame Man. Rush Jet Adapter Rush junctions with Mega Man to turn him in Jet Mega Man. It is able to fly until the energy ends, but it refills automatically in few seconds and can be used anytime. Appearances: Mega Man 6 Require: Defeat Plant Man. Rush Adapter This item is a junction between Rush Power Adapter and Rush Jet Adapter. The flying ability was reduced compared to the Rush Jet Adapter. Bass' Treble Boost was created based on this item. Appearances: Mega Man 7 Require: Find the R, U, S, H letters on the first four stages in Mega Man 7. Rush Search Rush will appear and dig for random items, but sometimes he only find garbage, like old shoes and cans. There are CDs that can only be taken with him, because they are buried. The item CD Finder helps to locate buried CDs. Auto: "Rush will dig out a hidden item for you. Believe me, he is a good Digger!" Appearances: Mega Man 7, Mega Man and Bass Require: Find in Freeze Man's stage (Mega Man 7) Buy it by 100 Screws (Mega Man and Bass) Rush Charger Rush throws random items from his back (like Eddie). If you're lucky, he'll throw a 1-Up, or even a Yashichi! Appearances: Mega Man 8 Require: Defeat the Loin Coin (bear coin miniboss) in Clown Man's stage (Mega Man 8) Rush Cycle Rush turns into a bike for transport. Appearances: Mega Man 8 Require: Defeat the Beholder (eye miniboss) in Grenade Man's stage (Mega Man 8) Rush Bomber Rush takes his Rush Jet form and fly on the top of the screen throwing bombs. Appearances: Mega Man 8 Require: Defeat the Gautika Pharaoh (stone miniboss) in Sword Man's stage(Mega Man 8) Rush Health Rush takes his Rush Jet form and fly on the top of the screen throwing items. Appearances: Mega Man 8 Require: Defeat the Waterfaller-Fish (waterfall miniboss) in Aqua Man's stage. (Mega Man 8) ]] ]] ]] Trivia *Given the musical theme of most of the characters, Rush may be named for the Canadian rock band Rush. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Mega Man items Category:Mega Man 3 items Category:Mega Man 4 items Category:Mega Man 5 items Category:Mega Man 6 items Category:Mega Man 7 items Category:Mega Man 8 items Category:Mega Man and Bass items